<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mar'eyce Aliit by Authoranna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203242">Mar'eyce Aliit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authoranna/pseuds/Authoranna'>Authoranna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, au of an episode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authoranna/pseuds/Authoranna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU of the episode "The Deserter". Captain Rex is taken in and healed by a Mandalorian woman, who then joins the GAR. This was written in 2014, so excuse the bad writing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>rex/ofc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dramatis Personae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>*NOTE: This is an alternative to The Deserter. Events in both are the same up to (and a little beyond) the starting point of this one. Synopsis until this point: Grievous and some clankers have crashed on Saleucami, their transmitter destroyed. They must locate the one other surviving escape pod, in hopes of leaving the planet. Master Kenobi and a squad of troopers have gone dirtside, finding an escape pod. Rex, Kix, Hardcase, and Jesse have gone scouting for Separatist escape pods, riding through the wetlands; Kenobi, Crys, and Cody are searching the drylands. Kenobi has found a damaged battle droid, pulling it from the wreckage to examine it on the go. Cody and Crys have sliced the captured BD's memory banks. They have determined that the doomed escape pod fired its maneuvering thrusters before it impacted, in order to avoid a midair collision with another pod. At Kenobi's order, Cody begins calculating the landing point for the second pod. All characters are the property of Lucasfilm and their respective owners. I own absolutely nothing except the characters that I have created with double asterisks.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Trooper Kix</b>
  <span>- medic, Torrent Company. Armor sports light blue markings.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Trooper Hardcase</b>
  <span>- tattoo on the right side of his head that begins under right eye and runs to the top part of head; chin features similar markings. Trigger-happy, level headed. Armor sports light blue markings.</span>
</p><p><b>Trooper Jesse</b><span>-</span> <span>loyal, well-mannered. Republic Cog on face and helmet. Armor sports light blue markings.</span></p><p>
  <b>Alicia Ordo</b>
  <span>**- "Lic", Saleucami farmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ownex Ordo</b>
  <span>**- "Buir", Saleucami farmer, Alicia's father.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain Rex</b>
  <span>- "CT-7567", leader of Torrent Company and 501st Legion, Skywalker's second-in-command. Gruff, no nonsense. Believes experience outranks everything. Hardened soldier, seen action at Christophsis, Teth, and other worlds.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shiri Racor</b>
  <span>**- Twi'lek, Lic's best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chom Racor</b>
  <span>**-Shiri's father.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Teeubo Racor</b>
  <span>**-Shiri's mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bril Racor</b>
  <span>**-Shiri's brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gida Racor</b>
  <span>**-Shiri's sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Commander Cody</b>
  <span>- “CC-2224”, tactician, no nonsense, Kenobi's right hand man.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Obi-wan Kenobi</b>
  <span>- "The Negotiator", Skywalker's former master, charming, calm demeanor, steadfast, selfless, modest.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Commander Ahsoka Tano</b>
  <span>- "Snips, L'il one", Skywalker's new padawan. 14, spunky, sassy, somewhat naive. Friends with Rex.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>General Anakin Skywalker</b>
  <span>- "Skyguy", Jedi Knight, hint of darkside, head of 501st. Friends with Rex.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Trooper Echo</b>
  <span>- "CT-21-0408", lives by the book. Recently joined, saw action at Rishi Moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Trooper Fives</b>
  <span>- "CT-27-5555", saw action at Rishi moon, recently joined.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sergeant Coric</b>
  <span>- Rex's right-hand man. One of five Torrent Company survivors of Teth. Medic, First Aid Specialist. Friends with Rex. Funnyman, tells joke in deadpan.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Corporal Vosh</b>
  <span>**- Right below Coric in command structure, one of the survivors of Teth.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Trooper Boro</b>
  <span>- saw action at JanFathal, recently joined.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Canner</b>
  <span>**- cook on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Resolute</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sergeant Eclipse</b>
  <span>**- Aurek Company leader</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rancor</b>
  <span>**- Aurek Company trooper</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two commando droids peered over a hillock, creeping forward ever so slightly. One took aim at Rex with a sniper rifle, and fired. Struck in the upper chest, Rex fell from his speeder unconscious. Kix and Hardcase swung back at Jesse's order, pulling their speeders in front of their downed captain. Jesse continued forward, firing his speeder's blasters at the two droids. After leaving the droids smoking hulks, he returned to Rex's position.</p>
<p>"How bad?" Jesse asked.</p>
<p>"Pretty bad. I need to remove his armor to see the full extent of the damage," Kix replied.</p>
<p>"Those two snipers might have called for back-up. Unless we want to get picked off one-by-one, we should find better cover first," Hardcase said.</p>
<p>A grazing eopie nosed closer to them, drawing Jesse's attention. "Wait a minute," Jesse voiced, "those critters are domesticated."</p>
<p>"Sir?" questioned Kix.</p>
<p>"I think we're on farmland, and where there is a farm, there is usually a farmer. Let's go find his homestead," Jesse replied.</p>
<p>Kix attached a stretcher to his BARC, loading Rex onto it with Hardcase's help. Sitting astride his speeder, the three headed off in hopes of finding the homestead.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, they spotted a building in the mid-distance and headed towards it. Pulling into a clearing between two buildings, they spotted a man standing in the doorway of a house pointing a blaster rifle at the group.</p>
<p>"What are you doing on my land?" He called out in a gruff, angry voice. A young woman came out the door behind him, pushing the rifle barrel towards the ground with her hand and exclaiming in Mando'a, "<em> Buir </em>, what are you doing?!" She glanced at the troopers once more, continuing in Mando'a, "they are soldiers, and one of them is injured! We must help them!"</p>
<p>"Just because they are soldiers doesn't mean we have to help them," the man replied in the same language as he put the butt of the gun on the stair beside him, holding it warily.</p>
<p>"Yes, it does! If you had been injured while fighting, you would have wanted someone to help you."</p>
<p>"Mandos help each other. They are not Mando'ade!" He spat.</p>
<p>"Yes they are! Look at them! Their visors, their armor, it is Mando'ade! We must help them!" She pleaded.</p>
<p>"Alright, Lic. We will help them," the man conceded. "I am sorry for my prior inhospitality. Why are you here?" He inquired, switching to Basic.</p>
<p>"Our captain is injured. We require shelter for him," Jesse answered, removing his helmet.</p>
<p>"I will try my best, though I can promise nothing," the woman said, beginning to walk forwards.</p>
<p>"We already have a medic. We only need a place to treat him," Jesse rejoined.</p>
<p>The woman hesitated for a moment before walking towards the barn, replying, "you can put him in here."</p>
<p>Kix and Hardcase carried the limp captain into the barn as Jesse followed them. The woman returned to the house, emerging from it a few moments later with a tray of sandwiches and beverages. She walked into the barn, pausing in the doorway. She stood there for a moment, watching the clones intently, until Jesse noticed her. He walked in front of her, blocking her view of Rex as he was being treated by Kix.</p>
<p>"I brought sandwiches and milk for you guys," she stated in barely accented Basic. She handed the tray to Jesse, who gave Kix and Hardcase a sandwich and a glass each. Kix began to eat his sandwich with one hand, while continuing to work on Rex's injuries.</p>
<p>"I am Alicia Ordo," the woman said, breaking the silence. She was slightly taller than average, with blue eyes and dark blonde hair that was in a long braid down her back.</p>
<p>"Jesse."</p>
<p>"Hardcase."</p>
<p>"Kix. The captain's Rex," Kix said around a mouthful of nerf and cheese sandwich.</p>
<p>Alicia chuckled quietly, replying, "it is nice to meet all of you. How-"</p>
<p>She quieted as Rex began to stir. "Wha... what happened?" Rex groaned.</p>
<p>"Commando droids took a potshot that would have gone straight through your heart, had it been two inches to the left," Hardcase replied.</p>
<p>"I can't feel my arm," Rex said, rolling onto his side.</p>
<p>"Pinched nerve. It'll be fine by morning," Kix answered, applying a bacta patch to Rex's shoulder blade.</p>
<p>"Finish patching me up, then hand me my armor so we can head out."</p>
<p>"You need to rest, Captain," Kix answered.</p>
<p>Rex stared at Kix for a second before saying, "that's an order, trooper."</p>
<p>"As the team medic, when it comes to the health of the men, including you, I outrank everyone. Stay here and rest, Sir," Kix retorted, putting a sling around Rex's left arm.</p>
<p>"Fine," Rex said. Noticing Alicia for the first time, he asked, "who are you?"</p>
<p>"Alicia Ordo, but everyone calls me Lic. And you are?" She questioned.</p>
<p>"Captain Rex." Turning to his troops, he said, "Jesse, you're in command now."</p>
<p>"Yes sir. We'll leave right away." Jesse inclined his head towards Alicia as he walked away, saying, "thank you for letting him stay here, miss."</p>
<p>"It is no trouble. Good bye," Alicia said over her shoulder, turning back to Rex. "No trouble at all."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Several hours passed: Rex dozing in the barn, Ownex and Alicia continuing with their normal lives. Alicia sat at the kitchen table, cloth draped over her lap as she worked on a shirt. She glanced out a window, watching the raindrops pelt the plasteel. Getting up to prepare dinner, she glanced over at her father, saying, "Buir, are you alright? You look a bit sick."</p>
<p>"I'm fine, Lic. I just need to use the 'fresher," he replied, a pained expression on his face, as he got up from his chair. He took a few steps towards the hall, then collapsed.</p>
<p>"Buir!" Alicia ran to her father's side.</p>
<p>"Get the soldier," he gasped.</p>
<p>Alicia ran out of the house, throwing the kitchen door open as she did. She ran towards the barn, shouting, "<em> Alor'ad </em> ! <em> Alor'ad </em>!"</p>
<p>Rex sat up, turning towards the open doorway as Alicia burst in, saying, "what? What?"</p>
<p>"It's my father! He wants to talk to you! Quickly!" She said as she grabbed Rex's good arm, pulling him towards the house. They ran the short distance to the house, Alicia sitting behind her father after she entered the house and cradling her father's head, saying, "Alor'ad is here now, Buir."</p>
<p>Alicia's father turned his head towards Rex, laying his hand upon Rex's shoulder as he said in Mando'a, "You are my daughter's guardian now. You must protect her. She's independent, has a mind of her own, but she follows orders well enough, if you're strict with her. You must protect her."</p>
<p>"I will, Sir," Rex answered, nodding his head once as he spoke.</p>
<p>"Remember all that I have taught you, Alicia. Do not forget any of it. Remember your lessons, how to fight, how to be a Mando," he continued.</p>
<p>"I'll remember, Buir. I'll remember," Alicia sobbed. He pulled her ear next to his mouth and whispered something, to which she nodded. She bowed her head as her father closed his eyes.</p>
<p>Alicia sat like that for a moment, then stood up, wiping her watering eyes with the back of her hand. She began to pick her father up, attempting to place him on the table. Rex helped her, grabbing his ankles with one arm.</p>
<p>"I have to wash his body," Alicia stated in her native tongue, walking towards the sink.</p>
<p>"I'll help," Rex rejoined.</p>
<p>Alicia walked numbly towards the table once more, a wet rag in each hand. She handed one to Rex, and began to wash the corpse.</p>
<p>"We should wait until morning to bury him. It should hopefully stop raining by then," Rex said a few moments later.</p>
<p>"Yes, hopefully," she replied, then walked towards the stove. She took down a pot from the rack, beginning to boil water. She turned back to Rex, saying, "We have to go over to Shiri's; I have to give her father the deed to the farm. You have to come with. You can't wear your armor, though. You're about my brother's size; his clothes should fit you." She walked into one of the rooms, beckoning Rex to follow her. She opened several doors and cabinets, withdrawing various articles of clothing and placing them in a pile on the sole cot in the room. "Put these on. We'll leave after dinner," she stated as she walked out of the room.</p>
<p>Alicia returned to the kitchen, taking a package of uncooked noodles out of one of the cabinets. She stared at unboiled water for a moment, until Rex called out questioningly, "Alicia?"</p>
<p>That woman walked towards the room, leaning against the doorjamb as she drawled, "yeah?"</p>
<p>"It's a bit difficult to pull on pants with one arm," Rex said, though he still was trying to accomplish that task.</p>
<p>"Well, for one thing, it's best to put the socks on first," she countered as she walked completely into the room. Rex danced a bit from foot to foot as he attempted to extract himself from the half on, half off pants.</p>
<p>"Sit down," Alicia commanded, gesturing to the cot, Rex obeying.</p>
<p>"Aren't I the one in charge here?" He asked, only half joking.</p>
<p>"You would be, if you could dress yourself," she quipped, "foot." She helped with the socks, then grabbed the shirt that she had placed on the cot. "Put your arms up. Or one arm, anyway," she said, pulling the other arm through the sleeve.</p>
<p>"I feel my dignity slipping away with every word you say," Rex bemoaned.</p>
<p>"I've had to help both my father and my brother get dressed through the years because of injuries, so trust me: there's no shame in getting help when you need it. Stick your foot in there," she said, picking up the <em> kut'ike </em> from the floor, tugging them up.</p>
<p>"Whoa! What are you doing?" Rex exclaimed as Alicia wrapped her arms around his waist.</p>
<p>"Tucking your shirt in, <em> di'kut </em> . What, do you want to look like a <em> besom </em>, a slob?" She answered, finishing her task. She retrieved the vest, yanking Rex's bad arm through one of the sleeves and then fetched the boots next to the door. "Sit down," she continued, lacing the boots up after Rex did as she said. She walked out of the room, heading towards the kitchen. Rex followed.</p>
<p>"Tell me about yourself, Alicia," Rex said as he leaned against the counter next to Alicia.</p>
<p>"Call me Lic. Well, I'm seventeen, my mother died when I was born, and now I'm an orphan. That's about it. Your turn. Tell me about you," she answered, pouring the uncooked noodles into the boiling water.</p>
<p>"Bred and raised on Kamino, went through flashtraining, now I'm a soldier. I've fought on Christophsis, Teth, Gwori, and Devaron, just to name a few. That pretty much sums up my life."</p>
<p>Alicia stirred the noodles for a moment before saying, "tell me about Alor'ad the person, not Alor'ad the <em>verd</em>, the warrior."</p>
<p>Rex stared at her for a moment, thinking. "They're one and the same, Lic," he said finally. "My entire life is about war and fighting. That's what I was bred for, you see."</p>
<p>"You can't spend every waking moment with a blaster in your hand. What do you do when you aren't fighting?"</p>
<p>"Train, eat, sleep."</p>
<p>"Tell me about you without the battles. What makes you tick?" Alicia gestured with the wooden spoon in her hand, spraying hot water with each movement.</p>
<p>"That spoon could be a deadly weapon, you know," Rex joked.</p>
<p>"Not as deadly as a <em> kal </em>, trust me," she countered. She stirred the noodles once more, then drained the water quickly and poured the noodles into two bowls and added eopie butter, carrying the two bowls into another room. She sat down cross-legged at the foot of a bed with a bowl in her lap, placing the other bowl an arm's length in front of her. Rex followed her in, sitting down and beginning to eat.</p>
<p>"You still haven't told me what I want to know," Alicia said, twirling some noodles around her fork.</p>
<p>"I didn't realize that this was an interrogation."</p>
<p>"It's not. If it was, you'd know."</p>
<p>"And how's that?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"You aren't tied up or missing any body parts, for one. Actually, that's about it. Come on, Alor'ad, just tell me about yourself."</p>
<p>"My template is Jango Fett, I went through flashtraining, I'm eleven years old, my number is CT-7567, and I carry a collapsible saber in my right gauntlet. That's everything about me, excluding the battles." He stuffed noodles into his mouth, slurping the last one.</p>
<p>"How can you be eleven years old? You look more like-"</p>
<p>"Twenty-something? Rapid growth process. The <em> Kaminiise </em> designed it so it would take less time to have battle ready soldiers. Same concept behind flash-training," Rex said, swallowing the noodles.</p>
<p>"Oh." They finished eating in silence, Alicia glancing up occasionally at Rex. She stood up, grabbing a large duffel bag from under the cot.</p>
<p>"So, what's the plan, Alor'ad?" She asked, removing shirts from her dresser drawers.</p>
<p>"Plan? Oh, yeah. We'll bury your buir at sunrise tomorrow, then head back to the camp. After that, it's whatever General Kenobi says."</p>
<p>"Alright." Alicia finished packing her clothes, then took a smaller duffel bag, about one and one half feet long, from under the cot. She knelt down in front of a chest at the foot of the cot, opening it and placing a few personal belongings into the duffel bag. As she withdrew a small cube from the chest, she thumbed a button on the side, causing a small holo to appear. She gazed at it for a moment.</p>
<p>"Is that your brother?" Rex asked, seeing the holo.</p>
<p>"Yes. His name was...is...Tavlik. He'll be twenty-one soon," Alicia answered, gazing at the face of her brother. Tav looked like their father, she thought. They had the same dark hair, and green eyes; they looked like the same person, in fact.</p>
<p>A kath hound bounded into the room, sliding to a stop before he began butting his head against Alicia's side. He was mostly white, with an orange mane and white face. He had a tuft of orange hair at the end of his large tail.</p>
<p>"Haven't seen you all day, <em> Ge'verd </em>. Where have you been hiding?" Alicia asked, digging her hands into his mane.</p>
<p>"You have a pet kath hound? I thought they were wild animals from Dantooine," Rex said, glancing warily at the beast.</p>
<p>"They are from Dantooine. They're hardly wild if you get them soon enough, though." Alicia sent Ge'verd away with a flick of her wrist and a 'go' in Mando'a.</p>
<p>"Just because he's tame doesn't mean he's domesticated," Rex replied.</p>
<p>"I said kath hounds are from Dantooine, not Ge'verd. He's from a breeder farm about twenty or thirty klicks from here. Tav gave him to me on my fifteenth birthday. He's as tame as an eopie. Come, we need to go to Shiri's. Her father needs the deed to the land." Alicia thumbed the holo off and placed it in her bag, zipping it up. She tossed it on the bed, then started to walk out of the room. She stopped in the doorway and leaned against it, saying, "well? Are you coming or not?"</p>
<p>Rex stood up, following Alicia out to one of the barns. She pulled a slightly dilapidated speederbike from inside, running her hand over the engine as she sat down. "Well, this is our ride," she said, "would you care to get on, or do you prefer to walk?"</p>
<p>"Shouldn't you lock the door or something?" Rex asked, pointing with his thumb at the house.</p>
<p>"Naw, it'll be fine. No one lives around here for klicks. Well, come on."</p>
<p>"Alright," Rex replied. He sat down as Alicia started the engine, zooming off to the distance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alicia quieted the engine as she coasted next to a farmhouse, stopping beside a barn. As she got up, she was greeted by a female Twi'lek with purple skin. "Alicia! It is good to see you!" The Twi'lek called, walking towards the pair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is good to see you too, Shiri," Alicia replied as she hugged her best friend. "This is Captain Rex. He is my guardian now. Alor'ad, this is Shiri Racor. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you, ma’am," Rex said, extending his hand. He put it down after a moment when Shiri did not accept it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiri turned to Alicia and said something in Ryl, causing her to laugh. Rex simply cast a confused glance Alicia's way, which caused her to laugh harder. She replied in Ryl, so both the women were doubled over in laughter. After a moment, when they had calmed down, Shiri gestured towards the house, saying "let's go inside. It's too wet out here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked toward the farmhouse, Rex saw a small blue head peek over a windowsill, headtails bobbing as its owner jumped up and down. Voices called from inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bril, stop jumping! Come over here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chom, Lic is here! She's brought a friend!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lic is here! Lic is here!" Two childish voices piped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little girl, about five standard years old, ran out of the house, barreling towards Alicia; the elder girl bent down, scooping the younger up. "Gida, you have grown since I saw you! At least an inch!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You saw me three days ago, Lic! I couldn't have grown that much!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I am just shorter then, hmm?" Alicia continued walking as a toddling boy ran out of the house, followed by his mother who was chasing him. Shiri picked him up, spinning around and causing the babe to giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Teeubo, I am so happy to see you! When did Ree start walking?" Alicia turned to the woman, whose red headtails fluttered as she walked towards her eldest daughter and youngest son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am glad to see you as well, Alicia. Ree? He started walking a week ago or so. Weren't you here that day?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. My father-" Alicia paused as a tall man walked out of the house, trailed by a pint-sized boy. They were both a dark blue, possessing the same green, studious eyes. Alicia put down Gida, walking towards the man who was like a second father to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My buir... he is dead, Chom. I need to sign the farm to you," she said as she was enfolded in an embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go inside, and I'll draw up the flimsi," the Twi'lek male said, picking up the boy in one arm while wrapping the other around Alicia's shoulder. The group walked into the main room of the house, Rex trailing behind a bit, slightly detached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chom pulled out a large piece of flimsi from his desk against the far wall, sitting down and grabbing a pen as well. "What shall we put?" He asked Alicia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia paced as she spoke, her hands behind her back as she clutched one wrist. " 'I, Alicia Ordo, sign over ten acres of land, including farmhouse and all outbuildings, to Chom Racor and family on the thirty-second day of the fourth month of the fourteenth year after the Great Resynchronization, upon the death of my buir.' Does that sound good?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Not really," Chom replied, "it needs a few changes. How about 'You, your name, sign over all that stuff, yadda yadda yadda, upon Owex's death. If you return within five years the land will be returned to you, as well as all buildings and crops on land.' That better?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but I do not think the government would accept something with 'yadda yadda yadda' in it," Alicia joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chom smiled and wrote down the contract, adding his revisions to Alicia's original. He signed his name at the bottom, then drew a line under it, passing it to Alicia afterward. She signed her name, then said, "Which hand do you write with, Alor'ad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right. Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sign here, please," Alicia said in her best courier voice. After Rex did so, Alicia picked it up and read it aloud. " 'I, Alicia Ordo, sign over ten acres of land, including farmhouse and all outbuildings, to Chom Racor and family on the thirty-second day of the fourth month of the fourteenth year after the Great Resynchronization, upon the death of my buir. If I return within five years the land will be returned to me, as well as all buildings and crops on aforementioned land.' Sounds good." She sank to the floor, crossing one ankle over the other as she sat, pulling Gida onto her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you heard anything from Tav?" Shiri asked. Before he had left, Tav and Shiri had been attached. She had been hoping to marry him one day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I haven't spoken to him since he left. Sorry," Alicia replied in Ryl, frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When will you leave?" Teeubo asked, plucking her necklace from Bril's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right after sunrise. That is when we are burying Buir," Alicia answered. She gazed down at her hands, which were folded in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish we could come, but with the children so young..." Teeubo trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand. He would not wish for anyone to be there. He would want people to remember him as he was, not an empty shell," she said, standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's late. We all should go to sleep. Including you, Alicia," Teeubo said, swaying a bit as she held her youngest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you are right. Good night, all," she responded, walking towards the door. As Rex followed her, she added to herself "and good bye."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she pulled the speederbike into the garage, she killed the engine, drifting in. She slid the barn door shut, flipping a latch over a loop. She walked into the eopie pen, petting the largest one and murmuring to him. After a moment, she glanced over at Rex, as if she hadn't known he was there. "Sorry," she remarked, "I'd forgotten you were there for a moment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't mind. Here, let me show you something." He pointed up at a tiny pinprick of light in the sky, saying, "you see that star right there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which one?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That one. The really faint one." He pointed once more at the ever-so-distant sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." She walked in front of Rex, leaning back against him so she could follow the line of his arm. At six feet tall, Rex towered over Alicia's 5'5'' frame. "That one?" She pointed with her arm, brushing against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. That's Coruscant," he confided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not where we're going, is it?" Alicia asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's possible. That's where the 501st HQ is. Most of the time we're on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Resolute</span>
  </em>
  <span>, though. It's that dot there. Just above the horizon. Do you see it?" Rex moved his arm, pointing at a bright dot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. How big is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"1,137 meters."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow. Where's Kamino?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're on the wrong side of the planet to see it. It's too far away, anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What does Kamino look like?" She spun around to face Rex as she spoke, setting a hand on his injured wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Covered in water. Storms almost every minute." As if just realizing the contact between himself and Alicia, he stepped back. Alicia cocked her head to the side for a moment before shaking it once and heading for the house. Rex followed behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you want, I can heal your arm for you," Alicia said, glancing over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm what you might call Force-sensitive; I'm a healer. Other than setting my hand on fire, that's the only thing I know how to do with the Force."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. But that doesn't explain how you'll heal it." Rex pulled out a chair, sitting down and leaning back so only the back two legs were on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I reach in through the Force and feel what my patient's body feels; the pain, the bleeding, the injuries. I target the cells surrounding the wound and stimulate the growth of new cells to heal the wound. For a pinched nerve, I'd find what's causing it and move it, if possible, at a molecular level." As she spoke, Alicia gestured with her hands, ticking her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. What do you want me to do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Follow me," Alicia said as she walked towards her room. She smiled inwardly, sitting down on the bed and adding, "sit down." She patted a spot on the bed next to her. Rex hesitated for a breath before complying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia removed the sling, folding it neatly beside her. "Take off your shirt and vest," she said. After being speared by a wary glance from Rex, she answered his unspoken question, "so I can heal your arm. I have to touch the wound in order to heal it. Why did you think I was asking?" Rex didn't answer, only did as he was told. "Okay then. Don't answer my semi-rhetorical question. See if I care," the girl mumbled to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wouldn't like my answer," Rex replied, flinching for a moment as he felt Alicia's cold hands on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Try me. I can handle it," she countered, running her hands down Rex's injured arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think so." He muffled a grunt as Alicia pressed on his shoulder, causing it to pop loudly. She did the same to his elbow and wrist, eliciting the same response, from both joint and man."Is that it?" Rex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I haven't started yet, not really, anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was the popping of my joints for, then?" He tried turning around, but Alicia pressed on his shoulder again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So when I remove whatever it is that's causing the pinch, you'll be able to use your arm. Sort of a proactive thing. Unfortunately, healing people drains my energy quite a bit. Now hold still," she answered. She laid both her hands against his shoulder blade, pressing slightly as she closed her eyes. She sat like that for a few moments, eyes twitching beneath her lids as she worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex began to turn slightly as he felt Alicia's hands fall away, catching her as she pitched forward. Her head rested against his chest as she muttered something, unconsciously laying a hand on his chest also. He attempted to stand up, her fingers scrunching together against him. Instead, he leaned back, laying down on the bed, bringing Alicia with him; her head rested on his shoulder, an arm lay across his chest. He draped an arm around her, laying his hand lightly on her side. He placed his once-injured arm across the arm of the woman, flexing his fingers before cupping the elbow. "G'night, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Atin</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he mumbled, drifting to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alicia opened her eyes, blinking them a few times. She lifted her head slightly, trying to gauge her surroundings, half asleep. The room was almost pitch black, scarcely lit by the predawn sun. After her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, she turned her gaze to Rex, who stared back at her. "G'morning," he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" 'Morning," Alicia answered drowsily, yawning. She put her head on Rex's chest again, closing her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Time to wake up, Atin." Rex moved his hand to brush away a strand of hair from Alicia's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia groaned, then retorted, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>nayc</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The sun has barely begun to rise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have to get up, Alicia. We have to bury your buir, then we have to go to the camp. It'll take several hours to get there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ke'moti</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Rex explained, shifting Alicia's arm off his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia's mouth formed an </span>
  <b>O</b>
  <span> at Rex's use of her real name, and the order. She sat up, shaking her head once, as if to clear it. Then, standing, she padded to the 'fresher upstairs, covering a yawn as she went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex stood up also, heading towards the barn, where his armor still lay. After changing into his armor, he walked back to the kitchen and sat down at the table, staring away from the body. Changing his mind, he stood up and walked outside, searching for something. After finding what looked like a grave marker, he decided that that was where he would dig Buir's grave. He retrieved a shovel from the garage and began to dig a hole. The ground was very soft, muddy from the rain the previous night. After completing his task, he returned to the kitchen, leaning against the doorjamb, staring at the eopies. He turned his head when he heard a sound coming from the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia padded down the stairs, trying to move silently on the creaking steps. She wished she could turn invisible at times like this. She had taken a shower, so she had wrapped a towel around her body, and another in her hair. At the bottom of the stairs, she peered around the corner, trying to see where Rex was. As he was at the doorway, he'd have a clear view of her as she made the ten foot dash from the stairway to her room. Rex was looking away, so she took a step, a floorboard creaking beneath her foot. Rex's head spun around, then just as quickly turned back when he saw Alicia. He turned the comlink in his helmet off before beginning to laugh, bent over double. After a moment, he straightened up, sighing, continuing to stare at the eopies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Alicia emerged from her room, opening the door silently. She walked quietly towards the conservator, a floorboard creaking beneath her foot. She froze, hoping Rex hadn't heard the noise; he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex turned his gaze towards Alicia, stopping when he saw her. He considered it lucky that he was wearing his helmet, because he was certain that his eyes would have rolled onto the floor his eyes had bugged out so far. He blinked his eyes, once, twice, to see if the image would disappear, but it didn't. Alicia still stood there, conservator handle in hand, in a skirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this not good to wear today?" Alicia asked, staring down at her skirt. She took an edge of it in one hand, swaying a bit. Truth be told, she rather liked the sky blue skirt. It was floor-length; not the best for working in, but attractive. It was somewhat bell shaped when laid out, tapering out towards the bottom. She thought it best to wear blue today, since she assumed Rex's unit wore blue, and she wanted to fit in. Her shirt was a slightly lighter shade, almost matching her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'd certainly make an impression in it. It's good to wear. You'll fit in well," Rex replied quickly. The only person of the female variety that Rex encountered on a regular basis was Ahsoka Tano, the Togruta padawan of his general, Anakin Skywalker. She never asked about </span>
  <b>clothes</b>
  <span>, though. She'd argued with Captain Pellaeon once on a shakedown cruise about her clothes; Pellaeon thought Ahsoka's outfit wasn't suitable for his naval vessel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That was a sight to behold, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rex thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahsoka acting like a typical teenage girl.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Snapping out of his reverie, he heard Alicia's voice saying "Alor'ad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah? Sorry, kind of zoned out for a moment. What were you saying?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest, wiggling the fingers on his left hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I asked if you wanted breakfast now or after we bury Buir. Is your arm bothering you?" Alicia withdrew a jug of eopie milk from the conservator, bumping the door closed with her foot as she reached for two glasses from a cupboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My arm's fine. We should probably bury you buir first, so we can use the table," Rex replied. He took off his helmet, attaching it to the hook on his belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'd better go dig the grave first, huh?" Alicia began walking out of the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I already dug the grave. Next to your mother's. Was that the right spot?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Elek</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When did you do that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This morning. I'll grab his shoulders if you grab his feet. Ready?" Rex suited action to words, Alicia doing the same, as they walked out the door, carrying Buir between them. They placed him into the hole, Alicia plunking a large rock at the head of the grave. She stared at her buir once more, then said "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Re'turcye mhi, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Buir." She nodded at Rex, then stepped towards the tarp full of dirt. She picked up one side, dragging it towards the hole. When she reached the edge, she walked around to the other side. Rex taking one corner, they dumped the dirt into the hole, filling it in. Then, she walked into the house; Rex followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia filled the glasses, setting one in front of the captain. "Sit down," she said, tilting her glass a bit towards the table. She took a sip, then began to move through the kitchen, starting to prepare breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain sat down, leaning back in his chair as he drank. He closed his eyes as he listened to the sound of pans clattering together and Alicia making a meal. Although he enjoyed his life as a soldier, he sometimes wondered, for less than a breath, what his life would be like if he wasn't a soldier. He would always dismiss the idea though, realizing that he wouldn't have a life if he wasn't a soldier. He was alive to be a soldier, plain as that. He assumed this was what it would be like, though, to have a normal life. He doubted he'd be a farmer, but it might suit him. A nice house, a pet kath hound, a wife... </span>
  <b>what?! </b>
  <span>The front legs of Rex's chair clattered to the floor as he jolted himself from that thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am not going there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Rex thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But if I were, she'd be Twi'lek. Rutian, with really long lekku. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He laughed to himself, envisioning the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you smiling about so much? You look like you just saw your first Twi'lek dancing girl," Alicia said, placing a plate of fried nerf in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something like that," Rex replied, picking up his fork and beginning to eat. Alicia rolled her eyes at him, then began to eat as well. She palmed a slice of raw nerf to Ge'verd, drawing a funny glance from Rex. She started laughing when she saw the look he gave her when she handed another piece to Ge'verd. "If you're just going to give him the nerf, I'll eat it," he said. He reached for the last piece of raw nerf, staring at Alicia as he brought it near his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't stand to watch. Tell me when it's over," Alicia quipped, placing a hand in front of her eyes. Rex took a bite, spitting it out silently and handing it to Ge'verd, who sat next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited another second before saying, "it's not that bad. Slightly rarer than I normally eat my steak, but edible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia looked up at the piece of nerf, then at Rex, who swallowed very theatrically, then back at her plate. "I think I just lost my appetite," she said, pushing her plate away. "Or maybe not," she continued, spearing her last bite of nerf with her fork. She stood up, clearing away the dishes and washing them. She leaned against the counter, crossing her arms in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex pushed away from the table, standing up and saying, "we should head out now. Are you all packed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Elek. I just have to grab my bag," Alicia answered, walking into her room and retrieving her possessions. She beckoned Ge'verd to her as she walked back into the kitchen. She fetched a bag of traveling food from a cupboard, placing it in her bag before saying, "I'm ready if you are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex nodded once, then walked out of the house. Alicia followed, Ge'verd trailing behind her. She closed the door behind her, walking towards the eopie pen. She ducked under one of the crosspieces, moving towards the largest animal in the pen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alright, King. It's alright," she soothed the creature, leading it towards the attached stable. She pulled a halter onto its head, then placed a saddle and its accoutrements on the creature's back, leading it out towards Rex. She gestured King down, then tied her bag to the back of the saddle, jumping onto its back. She extended a hand to Rex, saying, "all aboard. One eopie going I-have-no-idea where."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex took her proffered hand, swinging up behind the woman. "Since you don't know where we're going, maybe I should have the reins," Rex said, putting his arms on either side of Alicia, so he could take the reins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine. Do you know how to get King to move?" Alicia relinquished the reins, leaning back slightly against Rex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ask him nicely?" Rex quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Flick the reins. Do you think you can handle that, O Wise Alor'ad?" She craned her head, staring back at Rex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere, Atin," Rex answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Neither are you. Atin? Really? I am not stubborn!" She pushed Rex slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes you are." He finally flicked the reins, King standing and beginning to walk towards the camp far in the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I'll call you </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ori Aaray</span>
  </em>
  <span> from now on," Alicia decided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do that, and you can walk to the shuttle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Alor'ad." Alicia suddenly thought Alor'ad was a much better nickname.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hope you brought a datapad. This'll be a very long journey."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you want to talk to me?" Alicia quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex remained silent, answering Alicia's question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia muttered something under her breath, then crossed her arms and leaned back against Rex. "C'mon, Ge'verd," Alicia called. She closed her eyes as they continued into the wild brown yonder.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>16 May 2020: I did a few edits to fix some stuff I noticed I had wrong.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alicia sat up at the sound of many voices; several male voices, almost identical to Rex's. The voices stopped quickly as the clones noticed her. She saw a few elbow the ones next to them, gesturing towards her. She was slightly embarrassed, wishing she could turn invisible. As soon as Rex stopped King she dismounted, untying her bag from the saddle. She slung one of the straps over her shoulder, wrapping her thumb under the strap. A few clones glanced warily at the kath hound that stood in front of her, baring its teeth at the men near him.</p><p>"Ge'verd, relax," Alicia said in Mando'a, gesturing with her hand. She wrapped an arm around Ge'verd's neck, kneeling down next to him. She muttered a few things to him, scratching behind his ear. As she talked she surveyed the area discreetely, tallying the number of soldiers, tents and vehicles. It looked like three squads, possibly a platoon. <em> Forty men, plus Rex, so forty-one, </em> Alicia thought, <em> wonder what they're doing down here? </em>She stood up and walked the few steps towards Rex, who still stood in front of King, reins in hand as he talked to a soldier with orange markings on his armor.</p><p>She waited until a break in the conversation before saying, "Alor'ad, may I have King's reins? I have to send him to Shiri." After receiving a nod, she wrapped the reins loosely around the horn of the saddle, patting King's neck as she did. She walked in front of him, taking his face in her hands as she said, "you have to go to Shiri's now. Go to Shiri's." She gestured her hand towards the path that they had arrived on. King turned around and began walking, pulling some grass into his mouth as he did. After watching King for a moment, Alicia went and stood beside Rex, staring at her feet.</p><p>"Lic?" Rex said, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder.</p><p>"Sorry, I zoned out. What did you say?" Alicia stood up straight, turning her eyes towards her friend.</p><p>"This is Commander Cody. He serves under General Kenobi." Rex gestured towards the man he had been talking with, who held out his hand. Alicia shook it, saying in Mando'a, "I'm Alicia, but everyone calls me Lic. It's nice to meet you, commander."</p><p>Cody switched to Mando'a as well. "Nice to meet you, too. Rex is your guardian?"</p><p>"Yes. I must go where he does. Within reason, of course," Alicia responded.</p><p>"Of course. Excuse me," Cody said, walking off to talk to a shinie, a rookie.</p><p>A bearded man approached them, saying, "glad you got back, Captain. I was about to send Kix to find you; we're about to leave." He noticed Alicia for the first time, adding, "who's your friend, Rex?"</p><p>"Alicia Ordo. I'm her guardian now. She has to go where I go."</p><p>Alicia extended her hand, the man taking it. "General Kenobi, I presume?"</p><p>"I see my reputation precedes me," Kenobi noted dryly.</p><p>"Yes, Sir," Alicia said. Kenobi nodded at the two before walking towards a transport.</p><p>"We'd better get on," Rex said. Alicia nodded her agreement, then looked around again. She was surprised by the fact that all the tents were down, packed into who-knows-what. A few soldiers milled about, walking towards a transport.</p><p>Rex headed towards the transport that Kenobi had entered, noticing the hatches still opened. Alicia followed, patting her leg for Ge'verd to follow. As she set a foot into the transport she caught Kenobi's gaze, which held disapproval.</p><p>"If I have done something to cause your disapproval, Sir, I would appreciate if you would tell me, so I would know what it was," she said, staring at him.</p><p>"Do you intend to bring that kath hound with you?" Kenobi gestured towards the creature.</p><p>"Yes. He is my pet, and his name is Ge'verd. I will care for him, as I always have, Sir."</p><p>"No animals are allowed on-board, Alicia," the bearded man answered.</p><p>"Then I will not go on-board." Alicia stepped off the transport, adding in Mando'a, "forgive me, Alor'ad, but I can't leave him."</p><p>Rex cast his gaze to Cody, who nodded at him. Rex nodded back, then stepped off the transport as well. "Forgive me, general, but I am honor-bound to protect Alicia, and I can't do that if I'm not with her."</p><p>Kenobi turned his gaze from Alicia to Rex, then sighed. "Ge'verd can come aboard, if Alicia cares for him, as she said she would."</p><p>Alicia and Rex stepped aboard the transport, Ge'verd following on Alicia's heels. As the hatches slid shut, the woman searched for a handle to hold. Seeing none available, she sat down at Rex's feet, wrapping her arms around Ge'verd as the transport lifted off. She leaned against Rex's knee, drawing comfort from his presence. She hoped all would work out well.</p><p> </p><p>}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{</p><p> </p><p>Alicia stood up as she felt the transport begin to land in the hangar bay. She picked up her bag, following Rex and Kenobi out after the hatch slid open. Her gaze traveled around the large space, finally falling on a teenage Togruta who sat on a crate, talking to a man only a few years her elder. After receiving a nod of permission from Rex, she walked towards the pair, Ge'verd following.</p><p>"I'll get right on it, Skyguy," the Togruta said. Noticing Alicia, she said, "hi. Who are you?"</p><p>"Alicia Ordo. But everyone calls me Lic. What is your name?" She extended her hand.</p><p>"I'm Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano. What are you doing on the <em> Resolute </em>?"</p><p>"Captain Rex is my guardian now. I go where he goes," she pointed a thumb back at Rex.</p><p>"Why's he your guardian?" The Togruta asked.</p><p>"Snips..." the unknown man said.</p><p>"I do not mind answering, Sir. My buir, my father, died last night, so since Alor'ad was the only one there, he became my guardian. It is a Mando'ade custom," Alicia explained.</p><p>"Alor'ad? Mando'ade?"</p><p>"She's Mandalorian, Ahsoka. And I'm guessing Alor'ad is Rex," the man answered, cutting Alicia off as she was about to answer.</p><p>After casting a shaded glare at the man, she replied, "he is right. I am sorry, I should not mix Basic with Mando'a. I normally do not speak Basic. It is a bit of a change for me, I have to admit."</p><p>"It's alright. When did you learn Basic?"</p><p>"As a baby, when I learned Mando'ade as well." Alicia set her bag down, sitting next to Ahsoka on the crate.</p><p>"You speak it well. You kinda sound like a senator," Ahsoka drew her legs to her chest, placing her chin on her knees.</p><p>"Why do you say that?"</p><p>"You don't use contractions."</p><p>"In Mando'a contractions are different. They shorten a word, or show pronunciation. <em> Ni juri kad </em> means 'I carry a saber' formally, but placing a <em> beten </em> between the r and i in juri marks the pronunciation. It can also be <em> ni jur'kad </em>. Do that make sense?"</p><p>"Yes. And it's 'does'."</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"I don't care." After seeing Alicia's gaze flick towards the man, she added, "this is my master, General Skywalker."</p><p>"Master? You are a slave? I thought slavery was illegal." Alicia questioned, confused.</p><p>"We're Jedi. I'm his padawan," Ahsoka explained.</p><p>"Oh. It is nice to meet you, Sir," Alicia said, extending her hand. She was afraid she would meet the entire ship before the day was through, the rate she was meeting everyone.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you as well, Alicia. Now if you'll excuse me, girls, I have to speak to Rex."</p><p>The two women nodded towards Skywalker, then turned back to their conversation. "Tell me more about Mando'a," Ahsoka said.</p><p>"Gender is based on context. If I was talking to a woman and said buir, it would mean mother. If I was talking to a man, it would mean father. There are adjectives that are added, if necessary, to specify gender- <em> jagyc </em> and <em> dalyc </em> , male and female. To express a new idea, you draw upon existing words, combining them. <em> Jetii </em> means jedi, and <em> dar </em> means not, or no longer. What do you think Sith would be, then?"</p><p>"<em> Dar jetii </em>?"</p><p>"Essentially, yes. There is typically a beten between the dar and jetii, since you are combining a word, but the meaning is understood. <em> Siit </em> is also used for Sith," Alicia shifted so she could see Rex. She turned back to Ahsoka when she noticed Rex approaching.</p><p>"Ahsoka, why don't we show Lic her quarters?" He leaned against the crate, crossing his arms as he stared at the women.</p><p>"Alright." Ahsoka scooted off the crate, Alicia following her. "Is the kath hound yours?" Ahsoka added.</p><p>"Yes. His name is Ge'verd. It means 'almost a warrior'." Alicia added something in Mando'a, then gestured towards Ahsoka. Ge'verd walked towards the padawan, circling her before rubbing his head against her hand. "He accept you as a friend. He will accept you as part of his pack soon, if you spend enough time with him." As the foursome walked out of the hangar, Alicia smiled at a man with a handprint on his chest-plate, nodding as she passed him.</p><p>"You and Ahsoka will be sharing quarters since you're the only women," Rex said, turning his head as he walked. The corridors were only wide enough to walk two-abreast, so the two girls walked behind Rex, whispering a conversation. Ge'verd walked between the two. The group entered a turbolift, nodding at the one other occupant, who snapped to attention upon sighting Ahsoka. After a subtle nod from the padawan, the man nodded at Alicia. She smiled back, shyly, afraid to encourage anything.</p><p>As the lift began to whoosh through the ship, Alicia withdrew the bag of traveling food from her sack. She tilted it towards Ahsoka, silently offering to share, but the Jedi-in-training refused. She turned to the unfamiliar man, who hesitantly took a piece of the strange looking food. Removing his helmet with one hand, he bit into the strip tentatively, chewing slowly. After recognizing the taste of nerf, though dried and masked by grains and fruits, he swallowed, smiling and nodding his thanks and appreciation. Rex turned down the food when offered. Alicia took a strip from the bag, then returned the container to her sack, tying the duffel shut with one hand. She noticed the small tattoo on the man's right temple: a five, it looked like.</p><p>The lift doors hissing open, Rex and the girls stepped into the corridor. Rex continued walking as he brushed his fingertips along a door, saying, "this is Torrent Company's barracks. Don't go in there."</p><p>"Why not?" Alicia asked. She almost walked into Rex as he stopped abruptly.</p><p>"Because you'd probably learn things you didn't want to," Rex said, adding, "Moving on." The group continued walking another 2 meters before Rex stopped again. Ahsoka opened the door, which slid open silently. Rex and Alicia followed her into the room.</p><p>"These are our quarters. We have a private 'fresher through that door," Ahsoka said, gesturing, then sat down. "This bunk's mine."</p><p>Alicia set her duffel bag on her cot, untying it. "Do you want me to unpack now, or are you two going to give me a full tour?" She added.</p><p>"You'll have time to unpack later. Come on!" Ahsoka said, grabbing Alicia's arm. The two barreled into the corridor, Rex jogging after them. Ahsoka headed towards the mess hall, slowing to a walk as she neared the door. Still holding Alicia's arm, Ahsoka headed for a crowded table, sitting down on one of the benches. As the men began to snap to attention, she said, "sit down, eat your food."</p><p>Rex walked into the room, sliding onto the bench beside Alicia. "Have you met everyone yet?" He said to Alicia.</p><p>"No. But I recognize Kix, and Cody," she replied softly.</p><p>"Well then. There's Sergeant Coric, my right hand man; Corporal Vosh, his right hand man; Kix, who you know; Troopers Echo and Fives, served at Rishi moon; Cody you know; and Trooper Boro, JanFathal," Rex said, pointing to each man in turn as he said their name.</p><p>Alicia nodded, saying, "Alicia, but everyone calls me Lic." She recognized Echo, the one with the blue hand-print on his chest-plate; he was from the hangar bay. Fives was in the turbolift with them; he'd seemed to like her nerf jerky. Kix was very recognizable, with the tattoo on his head saying 'a good droid is a dead one'. Vosh had dyed red hair, in the standard clone haircut. He also wore a kama. Boro had painted a isk and a vev on his left gauntlet; she'd ask him about it later. Coric had shaved the sides of his head; a tattoo on the right side said 'walk THIS off'. They all had blue markings on their armor, except Cody, who wore orange markings.</p><p>"Now that you know everyone, let's eat!" Ahsoka said, standing up. She walked to the counter, picking up a tray with roast nuna and smashed tubers. Alicia and Rex followed her, also retrieving trays with the same foods.</p><p>Alicia returned to her seat first, sitting down and attempting to remove her silverware from the packaging. She pushed the knife towards the top, thinking it would puncture the wrapping; she met with no success. She stuck the corner of the wrapping in her mouth, trying to tear it with her teeth; no success with that method. She tried pulling the top in opposite directions; nothing. Finally, Rex grabbed the silverware from her hands, flipping it over and ripping it open.</p><p>"It helps if you open the right end, where it says 'open here'," Rex said, handing the fork and knife to Alicia.</p><p>"<em> Vor'e </em> ." Alicia began eating, flicking her gaze from the faces of all the men at the table, trying to memorize which face belonged to which name. Even though they were all clones, who shared the same face, to Alicia they all looked different. She didn't know why, but they did. She listened to the chatter of the men, both at her table and around her, smiling inwardly at the noise and camaraderie that she heard. <em> It'll be good to be here, </em> she thought. <em> Very good indeed </em>, she added, turning her gaze to Rex. What was it about him that she liked? She didn't know.</p><p>She finished her meal, getting up and placing the tray and silverware in the correct piles. She didn't notice anyone in the galley washing dishes. Looking back at her friends, she walked into the galley. Gazing around to make sure no one was in there, she walked to the sink. Glancing around once more, she picked up the pile of trays from the counter, placing them in the sink and turning on the faucet.</p><p>A few minutes later, she looked over her shoulder, hearing a noise behind her. Rex stood in the doorway, holding more trays.</p><p>"If you're going to wash the dishes, you might as well do them all," he said in Mando'a, setting the trays down next to the sink.</p><p>"Who normally washes them?" She began scrubbing at the cold smashed tubers, tucking a damp strand of hair behind her ear as she did.</p><p>"The cook. He probably went to the 'fresher. I'm not sure he'll like you being in here." Rex leaned against the counter next to Alicia, handing her trays as she worked.</p><p>"I'm doing his job. A person shouldn't look a gift eopie in the mouth; it might bite 'em," Alicia said. She turned the faucet off, drying her hands with the towel behind Rex. "What's next?"</p><p>"Do you want to do more chores, or would you rather take a tour?"</p><p>"A tour sounds good," Alicia replied, walking out of the galley. She nodded at her new friends, who either nodded back or ignored her. <em> Men, </em> she thought.</p><p>"This way, Atin," Rex said, grabbing Alicia's arm. They headed towards the shooting range.</p><p>Once they entered the room, Alicia glanced around. Nobody was there.</p><p>"May I?" Alicia asked, gesturing towards one of the blaster rifles.</p><p>"Maybe later. We have to finish your tour, remember?" They headed towards the training room. It was filled with mats, weights, and other equipment for keeping in peak physical condition.</p><p>"What's your strength?" Rex asked.</p><p>"Marksmanship," Alicia replied without hesitation. She didn't mention her accuracy; she'd let Rex see for himself.</p><p>"Your weakness?"</p><p>"Melee, hand-to-hand."</p><p>"We'll work on that later. Why don't we head back to the mess hall? You and Ahsoka can talk and gossip all you want there," Rex quipped. He restrained a smile at Alicia's perturbed expression.</p><p>Alicia followed Rex onto a turbolift, pressing what she hoped was the correct button.</p><p>A few moments later, Alicia entered the mess hall, looking for Ahsoka. After not seeing her there, she glanced around once more. The only person in the room was Echo. She padded silently up to Echo, who was cleaning his blaster rifle. The DC was in pieces on a table, Echo cleaning the barrel with a rod.</p><p>"Hey, Echo. May I sit down?" Alicia asked quietly.</p><p>"Oh, hey, Lic. Sure, go right ahead," Echo replied, glancing up at her quickly.</p><p>Alicia sat down on the bench, crossing her legs beneath her as she did. She watched Echo work for a few moments before saying, "could you show me how to do that?"</p><p>The rifle was a bit different than the ones she was used to cleaning, though she knew the general steps from cleaning her buir's. Every weapon was different, and she had a feeling she'd have to get used to the clones' weapons quickly.</p><p>"I don't see why not," he answered. He reassembled the blaster quickly, then slid over. "Come come, sit down." Alicia did so, then looked up at Echo questioningly. "What do you think's the first thing you do?" Echo questioned, elbow brushing Alicia’s.</p><p>"Remove the cartridge, duh," Alicia answered. “I know how to clean blasters, but every one is assembled a little differently. I want you to show me how to disassemble this one. I could try to do it without you, but I don’t want to mess it up.”</p><p>Echo laughed, then said, "show me how you do it, then; I’ll correct you if you’re doing it wrong.”</p><p>Alicia disassembled the rifle slowly, familiarizing herself with each step. Echo would occasionally correct her, or place his hand over hers when she attempted to turn a bolt the wrong way because it was the opposite side of where she was accustomed to. After the rifle was disassembled again, Alicia began cleaning it, then reassembled it.</p><p>"Good. You're a quick study. I don't think you ever said why you're here," Echo said, sitting down.</p><p>"My buir died on the planet, when Alor'ad was staying in the barn after being injured. My buir named him my guardian, so now I go where he goes. Simple as that," Alicia answered.</p><p>"Makes sense." Echo glanced at the chrono on the wall, then stood up, saying, "Lights out is in half an hour. G'night."</p><p>" 'Night, Echo." Alicia's eyes followed him out the door. She stood up, walking out the door. She headed for her quarters, slipping in silently. Ge'verd lifted his head from his paws when he saw his owner, then returned to sleep. Alicia undressed quickly, then slid under the covers. She lay there for what seemed an eternity, tossing and turning. Finally, she decided to get up, realizing she couldn't sleep. To her, it was early afternoon. She dressed quickly, then walked out the door.</p><p> </p><p>}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{</p><p> </p><p>Alicia walked into the shooting range, picking up a blaster rifle from the rack. She hit a button; holographic droids began popping up, sliding across the lane. She shot at the chests, hitting the kill zone. She switched out cartridges as the tibanna gas depleted.</p><p>After a few moments, she glanced over her shoulder when she heard the doors hiss open behind her. Coric walked into the room, replacing the helmet that he had been carrying. He stood behind her, watching as she fired. <em> She's accurate, </em> he thought. <em> And fast, too. She should be a sniper. Wonder if the captain would allow that. </em></p><p>After the last hologram disappeared, Alicia set the training rifle back on the rack. She leaned against the railing, waiting for Coric to speak.</p><p>"You're very good. You'd make a good sniper," he said finally.</p><p>"<em> Vor entye, </em>" Alicia replied, nodding her head once. She hadn't expected a compliment; to her, a job well done was enough reward. "Is that all, Sir?" She asked after a few moments of silence.</p><p>"Yeah; dismissed," Coric replied.</p><p>Alicia walked into the corridor, walking for several minutes while attempting to think of something she could do. She stopped when an idea suddenly struck her. <em> Why don't I clean Torrent Company's rifles </em> ? she thought, <em> I'm sure they wouldn't mind. </em></p><p>She ran down to the armory, grabbing a canister of tibanna gas and carrying it to the mess hall, leaving a short note to explain the absence of the canister. She then sneaked to Torrent Company's barracks, padding silently in. She began opening storage lockers, picking up blaster rifles. She made four trips to the barracks.</p><p>Before returning to the mess hall the final time, she padded to Rex's bunk. She crouched down at the side, slowly sliding open the drawer beneath his bunk. She paused as Rex turned over; after waiting a few breaths to make sure he was asleep, she continued opening the drawer. Once it was open halfway, she retrieved a datapad from within, moving aside a gauntlet to reach it. She turned it on hesitantly, glad it made no noise when it activated. She typed a message on the interface- 'I took the rifles so I could clean them since I was awake; they are in the mess hall. I'll be done with them by breakfast. ~Atin'-, then turned off the display and set it gently on the bunk beside Rex. Then, she padded out the door.</p><p>As she turned a corner, she bumped into Coric. "What are you doing?" He asked.</p><p>"Chores. I'm still on Saleucami time, so it feels early to me. I have to get back to work. Sir?" Alicia responded.</p><p>"Dismissed." Coric walked away as he spoke. Alicia headed towards the mess hall, and set to work.</p><p> </p><p>}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{</p><p> </p><p>Alicia had been working for eight hours straight, removing the cartridge and placing it on the tibanna gas re-filler, disassembling and cleaning the rifle, then reassembling the weapon and reattaching the cartridge.</p><p>She looked up when she heard the doors hiss open. A man entered the mess hall, walking mechanically. "Who are you?" he asked as he entered the galley.</p><p>"Alicia Ordo. Everyone calls me Lic, though. Who are you?" she questioned, switching to her native tongue.</p><p>"The name's Canner; I'm the cook. You must be Rex's girl. Unless Kenobi got a padawan," he replied, opening the conservator.</p><p>Alicia returned to her work as she said, "Rex is my guardian, but I'm not 'his girl', whatever that means."</p><p>"That's what I meant," Canner chuckled, "what are you doing up?"</p><p>"Couldn't sleep. Figured I'd put my energy to use."</p><p>"Can't argue with that." Canner began preparing breakfast, mixing something together in a bowl.</p><p>"How did you lose your legs?" Alicia asked quietly.</p><p>Canner stopped, staring at the bowl he held in the crook of his arm. He was silent for several moments before saying, "a beam fell on them; they had to be amputated."</p><p>"What battle was that?" Alicia probed. She snapped a cartridge into place, standing up and leaning the rifle against the wall. She had cleaned ninety guns; only fifteen left.</p><p>"Christophsis." Images flashed through Canner's head, reminding him of that day and what had happened. He shook his head, as if the motion would erase the memories, or at least move them to the back of his mind.</p><p>Alicia sat back down at the table, placing another rifle in front of her and removing the cartridge. Canner returned to his preparations. Almost an hour passed before another word was spoken.</p><p>"Do you still fight?" Alicia queried. She ran a rag over the barrel of the rifle she was working on before placing it against the wall; two rifles remained.</p><p>"No; I can't run," Canner answered.</p><p>Alicia looked up at the door when it hissed open. A stream of men entered, lining up in front of the counter. They each picked up a tray, sitting down at tables with their friends. She caught the glance of Rex, who laid his hand against her shoulder as he walked past her. The line moved quickly; Rex was the first of her friends to sit down.</p><p>"Good morning," Rex said, beginning to eat; the food looked like mush.</p><p>" 'Morning. I hope the food tastes better than it looks," Alicia replied. She snapped the cartridge into place, getting up before Rex could reply.</p><p>"It does," he said when she sat down; Coric and Echo followed behind her, filling the end seats. They both mumbled 'good morning's to the woman before chowing down on the thick brown mush. Cody, Fives, and Boro all approached the table, sitting across from Alicia and her guardian. Ahsoka walked in, slipping into the line then sitting down.</p><p>Alicia finished cleaning the last rifle, stacking it with the others against the wall. She joined the queue, picking up a tray from Canner, who smiled briefly at the woman. She returned the smile, nodding and moving to her seat. The rest of her table-mates from the day before had returned. She settled next to Rex, taking a seat at the end of the bench.</p><p>As she began to eat, Rex leaned closer to her, saying, "next time you sneak into the barracks, don't leave a note. And don't try to get into my drawer. You did good, though."</p><p>Alicia nodded her head, accepting the subtle compliment. She turned her eyes to Boro, who sat directly across from her. He had been staring at her; she didn't know why. She returned his stare, causing him to downcast his eyes; she laughed inwardly.</p><p>Her gaze then fell on Coric, who was watching Ahsoka. The Jedi-in-training was listening to Rex tell a joke, laughing and placing a hand lightly on Rex's arm. Alicia noticed the pained expression that flashed momentarily across Coric's face before disappearing as he saw the Togruta's gesture. The Mando woman wasn't the only one who saw; Cody cast a glance at Alicia, who nodded in agreement. <em> Coric must be attracted to Ahsoka </em> , she thought, <em> Is Ahsoka attracted to Alor'ad? </em> She banished the thought from her mind, thinking, <em> Jedi don't believe in attachment. </em></p><p>Alicia noticed men from Torrent Company beginning to gather their rifles, nodding towards her and mouthing 'good job's or 'thank you's. She nodded in reply, eating her food.</p><p>"Coric said he saw you in the shooting range last night. He said you were pretty good, the best shooting he's seen from a shinie, let alone someone without flashtraining," Rex said, turning towards Alicia.</p><p>"Thank you, Sirs," she replied. She bowed her head, not wanting any compliments.</p><p>"He said you'd make a good sniper. It would give you something to do," Rex continued. "I think I'll make you sniper support and relief."</p><p>Alicia shook her head once, smiling. <em> I'll be a soldier with them. I'll finally get to fight, like Buir taught me to, </em> Alicia thought, <em> I'll be able to prove to Alor'ad, and the rest of them, that I'm not dead weight. </em></p><p>"We'll head to the quartermaster after you finish, to get you some plating and webbing," Rex added. He could tell Alicia was happy. <em> I just hope this doesn't turn out to be a bad idea </em>.</p><p>Alicia spooned the last of the luke-warm mush into her mouth, then set her tray on the counter. Rex walked into the corridor, the young Mando following on his heels. They walked quickly to the quartermaster's, Alicia pausing before she entered the room. Rex laughed at her excitement, ceasing when he was speared by a slightly perturbed glare from Alicia.</p><p>
  <span>She was happy to finally be getting armor, something she and her father hadn’t been able to have on the planet. Her parents had lost their armor to another clan, something her father never spoke of. </span>
</p><p>The quartermaster and Rex exchanged a few words, Rex telling him about the need for custom armor. The quartermaster took a few measurements, then inputted the figures into a computer. A loud whooshing sound could be heard as a mold for the armor was created by a vacuum, then plastoid was poured into the mold. The quartermaster had begun to sew the webbing, finishing it by the time the plastoid had solidified.</p><p>Alicia picked up the pieces, carrying them behind a partition. After a few minutes she emerged, clad in the white armor. She walked slowly towards Rex, saying, "how can you fight in this? It's like a bucket!"</p><p>"You get used to it," Rex replied. "I'm assigning you to Aurek Company. I'll take you to their barracks." Rex walked out, Alicia following.</p><p> </p><p>}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{</p><p> </p><p>Alicia entered the barracks, glancing around at the men. Most of them hadn't seen her before; on a ship the size of the <em> Resolute </em>, you didn't see a random person twice. Rex walked towards a man at the back of the room, playing sabaac with a subordinate.</p><p>"Sergeant Eclipse," Rex said, towering over the clone. Eclipse stood up, glancing over Rex's shoulder at the woman. "This is Alicia Ordo; your newest trooper. She's under your command until further notice."</p><p>"Permission to speak candidly, Sir?" Eclipse asked.</p><p>"Go ahead," Rex nodded.</p><p>"I don't want some <b>woman </b>in my company; it's bad enough answering to one. If there were supposed to be women in the GAR, our template would have been a woman. She'll distract my men, and won't fight like them," Eclipse said in Mando'a.</p><p>Alicia stepped forward, receiving a subtle nod of permission from Rex to speak. "Your men obviously aren't well disciplined, if you're worried about me distracting them. I can fight as well as anyone, <b>Sir</b>. I'm a sniper; shoot fast and shoot well," Alicia said, rocking forward in her boots a bit.</p><p>Eclipse glared at the woman before turning to Rex and saying, "yes, Sir."</p><p>Rex nodded at his subordinate, then left the room. Alicia stood staring around the room, gazing at the faces that stared back. Eclipse glared at her, saying, "just because Rex assigned you to me doesn't mean I'll accept you. Not unless you do something for me."</p><p>Alicia stared up at Eclipse, waiting for him to continue. "What do you want me to do?" she asked finally.</p><p>"What do you think?" He walked closer to Alicia, stooping so his face was a few inches from hers.</p><p>Alicia slapped him across the face, leaving a red hand-print. "<em> Shabuir! </em>I would rather die!"</p><p>"That can be arranged," Eclipse snarled, beginning to draw his blaster.</p><p>"I'd like to see you try," Alicia returned, crossing her arms.</p><p>Eclipse returned his blaster to its holster, muttering something under his breath. Then he said, "since you were so eager to clean Torrent Company's rifles, you can clean Aurek Company's too!" Eclipse shoved a rifle into Alicia's hands, then stalked off.</p><p>Alicia gathered all the rifles up, carrying them to the mess hall. Aurek Company had taken heavy losses in the past, and were reduced to 93 men, instead of the normal 144. <em> 94, with me in it, </em> Alicia thought. She began the same process she had the night before. She didn't stop during lunch, or dinner, eating a ration bar with one hand as she worked.</p><p> </p><p>}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{</p><p> </p><p>Finally, after eight hours, she finished, carrying the rifles back to Aurek Company's barracks. "Here," she said, "are the rifles. What else would you like me to do, <b>Sir</b>?"</p><p>"Go back to your 'guardian'. Report back here tomorrow morning, directly after breakfast. I'll be waiting," Eclipse replied.</p><p>Alicia walked out the door, jogging once she heard it hiss shut. <em> I really hope Alor'ad changes his mind, </em>Alicia thought. She slowed once she reached the corridor of her quarters, pressing the button to open the door. She sat down on her cot, petting Ge'verd and rubbing his stomach. She looked up when Ahsoka walked in.</p><p>"How was your first day on the job?" the Togruta asked, sitting on her cot.</p><p>"I cleaned rifles again. Eclipse is not my favorite person," Alicia responded, removing her helmet as she talked.</p><p>"Why's that?"</p><p>"He said he would not accept me unless I 'did something' for him. That-" Alicia lapsed into Mando'a, muttering a few more choice words about her new commander. After a moment she said, "I slapped him. Probably not the smartest thing to do the first time you meet your commander, huh?"</p><p>"I think you can be forgiven. Are you going to tell Rex?" Ahsoka asked. She swung around, hanging upside down from the side of her cot.</p><p>"No. I handled it, and I do not want to run to him with every problem I have," Alicia answered.</p><p>"He <b>is </b>your guardian, though," Ahsoka pointed out.</p><p>"Exactly. He is not my brother, nor my father. He does not need to know everything." Alicia paused for a moment before saying, "did you notice the way Coric was staring at you during breakfast today?"</p><p>"No. Why? Do you think he's mad or something?" Ahsoka questioned.</p><p>"Far from it. I think he is attracted to you."</p><p>Ahsoka sat up quickly, exclaiming, "<b>What?</b>"</p><p>"He looked pained when he saw you acting so friendly towards Alor'ad." <em> So did I, </em> Alicia added silently.</p><p>"Of course I was acting friendly towards Rex; he's my...friend," Ahsoka trailed off, trying to hide something.</p><p>"You are attracted to Rex?" Alicia asked.</p><p>"Jedi don't believe in attachment," Ahsoka said.</p><p>"That is irrelevant at the moment. Are you?" Alicia probed.</p><p>"No. I thought Coric didn't... wasn't attracted to short hairless women. That's why I act that way with Rex. Who are you attracted to?" Ahsoka wanted to know.</p><p>Alicia didn't say anything for several moments, then whispered, "Alor'ad."</p><p>"Oh." Ahsoka was silent for a minute before saying, "I think he's attracted to you."</p><p>"Really? What makes you think that?"</p><p>"You saw how Coric looked at me, and I saw how Rex looked at you."</p><p>"I have only known Alor'ad for three days. Coric has known you for months. Rex could not be attracted to me," Alicia said, drawing her knees up to her chest.</p><p>"Maybe not the same way, but he <b>is</b>. Believe me."</p><p>Alicia processed that thought for several minutes, then nodded, "Alright, I believe you." Alicia's comlink beeped, drawing her attention from the present conversation. "This is Lic. How can I be of service?" She asked.</p><p>Rex's voice emitted from the communication device. "Are you still at Aurek Company?"</p><p>"Nayc; I'm in my quarters. Why?" Alicia asked, switching to Mando'a.</p><p>"Wanted to make sure Eclipse hadn't killed you; I heard a bit about your encounter with him after I left, but no specifics. Do you want to tell me what happened?" Rex said, anger tinging his voice slightly.</p><p>"Over the comlink?" Alicia squeaked.</p><p>"I'll be there in a minute," Rex replied.</p><p>A beep sounded at the door a few moments later; Alicia answered it. "That was one and a half minutes," she quipped, sitting back down on her cot. Rex moved so he was standing in the walkway between the cots, staring at Alicia. He didn't say anything, simply stood there, waiting for Alicia to speak. Finally, she did.</p><p>"Eclipse said he wouldn't accept me unless I 'did something' for him; you can imagine what it was. I slapped him, told him I'd rather die; then he said that that could be arranged, drew his blaster, I said I'd like to see him try-to kill me, that is- and then he told me to clean the rifles. No big deal," Alicia said, slipping into Mando'a.</p><p>Rex stared at Alicia for a few moments, gauging whether she had told him everything. Satisfied that he'd been well-informed, he nodded, "No big deal. You alright?"</p><p>"Lek, right as rain," Alicia replied.</p><p>"Good. Get some sleep"-Rex's gaze turned to Ahsoka-"both of you." Rex walked out of the room, the door closing silently.</p><p>"Do you follow orders from him?" Alicia asked, beginning to remove her plating.</p><p>"Sort of."</p><p>Alicia sank under the covers of her cot, closing her eyes. Though she was exhausted, sleep would not come to her. She tossed and turned for an hour, the events of the day running through her head.</p><p><em> I could clean a rifle in my sleep now, </em> Alicia thought. <em> How can Alor'ad just say 'no big deal' and walk away? Sure, </em> <b> <em>I </em> </b> <em> said no big deal, but then he's supposed to say 'yes it is' or something. At least he asked if I was okay. That's nice. Could he be attracted to me, like Ahsoka said? But he's hasn't known me for a week yet. I'm confused. I can't sleep now; maybe I'll read. </em></p><p>Alicia withdrew her datapad from her foot locker, flipping it on. The display shone brightly, illuminating the room with a faint blue glow. She flipped the switch off quickly, standing up and walking into the corridor. She headed towards the mess hall, knowing no one would be there at 0017.</p><p>Once she arrived, she sat at a table, turning on her datapad and beginning to read. <em> Just for a few minutes, until I'm tired, </em> Alicia reasoned. She settled in for a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Canner walked into the mess hall, reaching for the light switch as he did. As the lights began to flicker on, he noticed Alicia slumped over a table, datapad in one hand. He glanced at the chrono on the wall- 0534, it read- then ambled over to her, placing a hand on Alicia's shoulder. "Wake up. Wake up!" He shook her, but the action elicited no response from her. He tried clapping, stomping his feet, banging his hands on the table, but nothing roused her. Canner raised his gauntlet to his face, using the comlink that was built in to comm Rex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Captain Rex? Sir?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment Rex's voice came over the comlink, sounding tired and perturbed. "What is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alicia, Sir. She's asleep in the mess hall. I can't wake her; I tried everything besides throwing water on her," Canner explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be there in a moment," was Rex's reply. Rex sat up, swinging his legs over the cot. He dragged a hand over his face before standing and putting the lower half of his armor on over his webbing. Then he walked out the door, jogging towards the mess hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Canner didn't look up from the bowl of mush he was mixing together when the door hissed open. Rex walked over to the girl, laying a hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wake up, Alicia! Now!" He shook her shoulder, hard. Alicia mumbled something, subconsciously trying to push Rex's hand off her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex harrumphed, then picked the girl up. Nodding at Canner, he walked out of the mess hall, moving towards the girls' quarters. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This'll be fun to explain,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought sarcastically. Once he reached the quarters, he pressed the button with his elbow, walking sideways with the wide load through the door. Ge'verd opened one eye to glance at him, then returned to sleep. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Glad he takes such an interest in her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Once he set Alicia down, he walked out the door, grinning to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alicia opened her eyes, blinking them a few times to clear the sleep. She sat up, shaking her head once. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Could've sworn I was in the mess hall when I drifted off, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Must've walked back in my sleep or something.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She walked into the 'fresher, showering quickly before replacing her plating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to braid your hair?" Ahsoka asked, folding her legs beneath her as she sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure." Ahsoka suited action to words, completing the task quickly before saying, "c'mon, let's go get breakfast."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia picked up her helmet from the foot of her bed, clipping it to the hook on her utility belt. The two Force users, and Ge'verd, walked out of their quarters, heading towards the mess hall. Vosh and Kix joined them, stepping out of Torrent Company's barracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't stay up all night cleaning blasters again, did you?" Kix asked, slightly concerned. He noticed the bags under Alicia's eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nayc, it just took me awhile to fall asleep. I think the tables in the mess hall are more comfortable than my bed," Alicia answered, laughing as she turned her head towards Kix. She waved briefly at Fives as he approached them, coming from the direction of the shooting range.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fives nodded his head towards the group. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does he ever smile? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alicia thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I should work on that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The posse headed into the mess hall, picking up trays before sitting at their normal table. Ahsoka took a seat at the end of a bench, Coric to her left at the foot of the table. Alicia had Echo to her right, who sat to Fives' left. After a moment, Rex entered the mess hall, slipping onto the bench beside Alicia. Leaning closer to his charge, he whispered, "do you have a habit of sleeping in mess halls?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I hadn't known I ever </span>
  <b>had</b>
  <span> slept in a mess hall," Alicia replied, slipping into her native language.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't do it again. I don't appreciate being woken up at 0530 because you decided the table was your bed," Rex added, restraining a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia studied Rex's face for a moment before bursting into laughter, countering, "the table was more comfortable than the bed." Sobering a bit, she asked, "wait, why did you wake up at 0530? How did you know I fell asleep in here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Canner commed me when he came in to start making breakfast that you were asleep, and that he couldn't wake you. I, the greatest guardian ever-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So glad you're humble," Alicia interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-Thought you shouldn't be sleeping in the mess hall, and came down here to wake you. But, since you are deaf when you're asleep-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not deaf; it's called </span>
  <b>sleeping</b>
  <span>," Alicia added again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-I had to carry you to your quarters. I think I pulled a muscle or something doing that," Rex finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Says the man who helped me carry Buir's corpse." Alicia quipped. She caught Boro glowering at Echo across the table. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Somebody's mad. Wonder what about?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to break the tension between the two men, she said, "Boro, what are the isk and vev on your gauntlet for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ince and Vere, two of my brothers. They died on JanFathal, during our first mission," Boro replied as he touched the gauntlet subconsciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boro nodded once, avoiding Alicia's eyes. The circle finished eating in silence, Boro's mentioning of Ince and Vere casting a gloom over the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia stood up, placing her tray on the counter before saying, "Suppose I should go to Aurek Company now. Wish me luck. Ahsoka, if Eclipse kills me, please feed Ge'verd; he would really appreciate it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone at the table laughed nervously. How well would it go? Alicia walked out, slipping her helmet on her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alicia pressed the button, the door hissing open. She took a step inside, glancing nervously around. The only person she saw in the barracks was a trooper she had never seen before. She walked up to him, removing her helmet and sitting on the bunk across from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi," she said, her voice squeaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trooper chuckled before saying, "hey yourself. You're the shinie, right? The name's Rancor." He stretched out his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia shook it, saying, "Alicia Ordo, but everyone calls me Lic." She switched to Mando'a before saying, "you speak Mando'a, don't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course. What kind of Mando would I be if I didn't?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wouldn't be. Good; at least I can talk quicker now. It's nice to meet you, Rancor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you too, Lic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's Sergeant Eclipse? He said he'd be waiting for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still in the mess hall. He figured you'd be late, so he's taking his time. I figured you'd be early. Guess you are, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, guess so." Alicia gestured to a dejarik board, asking, "want to play a round while we wait for the sergeant to get here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not? You ever play before?" Rancor asked, heading towards the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. It doesn't look much different than chess, though," Alicia replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's much different; there's a round board for starters." Rancor continued explaining how to play dejarik until Sergeant Eclipse returned to the barracks. Surprise flashed across Eclipse's face as he saw Alicia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia met the cold gaze of Eclipse, staring at him as she rose to attention. "Reporting for duty, Sir!" She said, clicking her heels together once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going to cut you any slack just because you're a woman, or because Captain Rex is your 'guardian', if that's what he really is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia stared ahead, her jaw clenched as she restrained herself from punching the sergeant. She said nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do I make myself clear, trooper?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Sir," Alicia answered. Her boots creaked as she shifted slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. I expect you to be as strong as the rest of my men. Until I deem you fit to serve, you will train everyday, for ten hours. You will report here immediately after breakfast. You will then proceed to the training room; I will decide your regime later. You will eat lunch from 1230-1300, as normal. You will then return to the training room and continue to attempt to improve yourself until 1800, when you will eat. After that, your time is your own. Any questions?" Eclipse left no time for Alicia to speak before saying, "Good. Let's move!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alicia dropped her tray onto the table, plopping onto the bench next to Rex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eclipse whipping you into shape?" Fives asked, spooning a mouthful of mush to his mouth as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whipping, yeah. I'm not sure if 'into shape' is the right phrase, though. Is 'sore, exhausted, and in pain' a shape?" Alicia responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's just trying to make you give up, testing your mettle and all that," Coric said, "he'll let up once he knows you aren't backing down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Think of it this way: The harder he works you, the better you're doing," Echo piped in. He sat across the table from Alicia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That makes me feel so much better," Alicia quipped, sarcasm dripping from her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're halfway through the day. I'm sure he'll only make you work a couple more days like this," Ahsoka said, sliding in next to Coric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope so," Alicia answered. The group finished their lunch in silence. Alicia stood up, taking her tray to the galley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she walked past the group's table to return to the training room, Rex grabbed her arm. "Remember, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mishuk gotal'u meshuroke, pako kyore</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Pressure makes gems, ease makes decay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vor'e." With that, Alicia walked out of the mess hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alicia collapsed onto her cot, groaning as she put an arm over her helmet. "I think I'm dead. I hope I'm dead. I can't be dead; I'm in too much pain to be dead," she muttered. She had completed the first day of training with Eclipse, having lifted weights for two and a half hours, ran laps for two and a half hours, practiced shooting for an hour, then ran laps and lifted weights for another two hours each . She had yet to go to the mess hall for dinner. She lifted her head slightly as she heard the door slide open. Ahsoka walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did the training go?" The Togruta asked, sitting on her cot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very slowly. I hope tomorrow's the last day of that," Alicia responded, sitting up with a grunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You aren't giving up already, are you?" Ahsoka asked, incredulous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No; I'm just not sure how much more of that I can take. I doubt you want to hear my complaints, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go get dinner. You're probably starving, right?" Ahsoka responded, standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, definitely," Alicia answered. The pair headed towards the mess hall. "Wow, real food!" Alicia exclaimed at the sight of smashed tubers and roast nuna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Once a week we get a break from the mush that Canner insists is more nutritious than this," Vosh explained, grabbing a tray from behind Alicia. The trio sat at their table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what did Eclipse put you through today?" Rex asked. He brought his glass of re-hydrated eopie milk to his lips, staring at Alicia over the rim of the glass. He cringed at the taste, remembering what the milk on Saleucami tasted like. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I gotta get some more of that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia told Rex, and the rest of the table, the same thing she had told Ahsoka, adding as she laughed, "I think I'll be running in my dreams tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group continued eating, talking about nothing in particular as they did so, sharing jokes and experiences from the day. After finishing, Ahsoka and Coric headed out of the room, talking as they went. Alicia shared a glance with Cody, who wiggled his eyebrows at her. Alicia let a smile turn her lips up slightly before returning to her food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody left the table, followed by Vosh, Kix, and Fives. "C'mon Boro, let's go to the range," Vosh said, beckoning to the trooper. Boro got up hesitantly, casting his eyes to Echo, who lingered until the door slid shut behind Boro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We haven't worked on your melee yet, Atin," Rex said, placing his tray on the counter. The mess hall was almost deserted, everyone having headed off to do his own thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tomorrow?" Alicia asked hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now?" Rex responded. Alicia could tell it wasn't a request; it was an order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," she replied, standing up and walking towards the door; Rex followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alicia glanced around the training room as she walked in, breathing a sigh of relief that no one else was in the training room. She turned her gaze back to Rex as he began speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We’ll go over the basics tonight; we'll start working more tomorrow. Take off your armor," Rex said, beginning to unsnap his own plating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia hesitantly began removing her plating, piling the pieces on the edge of the mat which covered the floor. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, staring at the mat below her feet. She hadn’t practiced hand to hand since her brother had left two years ago, and she knew she was rusty at it. Living without a clan or other Mando’ade around, it was difficult to train with only her father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex beckoned to Alicia, walking to the middle of the room. "C'mon," he said. Alicia walked over to him. "Stop slouching. How do you expect to win any matches if you slouch?" Rex walked behind Alicia, pulling her shoulders back, tilting her chin up. "Let me see your ready stance," he directed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia spread her feet a bit apart, bending her knees. She brought her hands up in front of her, balling them into loose fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your center of gravity is a little too high; you're unstable. See?" Rex pushed on Alicia's shoulders, making her lose a step. Rex dropped into a fighting stance, feet waist width apart, knees bent slightly. "Try pushing me," he ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia shoved him, making him barely move. "You're heavier than me," Alicia stated lamely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Try standing like I am. You're not displacing your weight enough," Rex said as he hooked one of Alicia's feet with his own, pulling it out more. "Bend your knees some more. Not that much; you look like you're sitting in a chair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lek</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like that. Your center of gravity is lower. You aren't moved as much now, see?" Rex said, pushing Alicia again. She lost only a quarter of a step that time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex took a step back, crossing his arms momentarily. "Punch me, right in the gut," he said, drumming on his abs. "You can't hurt me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ad'ika</span>
  </em>
  <span>. C'mon, don't be shy," he taunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia shook her head, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes. "No, I can barely feel my shoulders," she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you expect to train if you won’t fight? You won’t always be well-rested when you have to fight for your life. C'mon. Give me your best shot," Rex answered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia swung at him. "That's it? I’m not your brother or one of your friends, I’m a soldier. You’re not going to hurt me. Think of aiming at my back. Carry the punch all the way through my stomach to my back. Really put your weight behind it, Atin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia swung, putting all her anger at Eclipse into it. Was she supposed to do that? Rex was knocked back a bit by the punch. "Now that's what I'm talking about! You can't use your anger, though. You lose focus on the battle, on surviving, if you get angry. You start focusing on revenge, and you won't make it through a day. Punch me again, just as hard, but don't get angry. Focus only on connecting the punch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia swung, blanking her mind; she focused on one thing only: connecting the punch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oof. Too much focus," Rex groaned, sinking to his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shab</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Alicia muttered, sitting down in front of Rex. "Sorry," she squeaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My fault; I forgot how strong you are. C'mon, let's get back to training," Rex replied, standing up. He grabbed Alicia's elbows, pulling her up. He walked over to a punching bag, saying, "maybe you should use this instead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia shook her head, brushing a strand of hair from her face. She walked over to the punching bag, rolling her shoulders before balling her fists up. After receiving an impatient eye-roll from Rex, she punched the bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You call that a punch? One step forward, two steps back," Rex muttered under his breath. "Keep punching that until you’re ready to actually fight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia rolled her eyes at Rex, then swung at the bag. She repeated the exercise for a few minutes before Rex pulled her towards the center of the mat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose saying 'Atin, come over here' is too difficult for you, huh Alor'ad?" Alicia joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmhm," Rex nodded, one side of his mouth creeping up slightly. "We need to work on your kicks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My kicks? I didn't think we were getting into martial arts tonight." Alicia crossed her arms in front of her as she balanced on one foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're doing the basics tonight. Are you turning into a crane?" Rex quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nayc. So what do I get to kick?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex walked over to a foot locker, grabbing two large, padded gloves and returning to where Alicia stood. "My hands," Rex answered, pulling the gloves on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great. First I punch you, then I kick you. You aren't one of those masochists, are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Now focus. Kick as hard as you can."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're really starting to sound like a masochist," Alicia replied, beginning the new exercise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How is training with you how to fight make me a masochist?" Rex moved his hands around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're like 'punch me in the abs as hard as you can', and now I'm kicking your hands. You'd be lying if you said when I knocked the wind out of you didn't hurt, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never said that that didn't hurt. And so far you haven't even been kicking hard enough for me to feel it, let alone hurt." Rex removed the gloves, returning them to the footlocker from which they had come. "You're tired; get some sleep," he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not tired; I can go for a bit longer," Alicia replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're trying not to yawn; you're tired."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No I'm-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alicia..." Rex warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia rolled her eyes before saying, "alright, I'll go to sleep. But if I wake up at 0530, I'm blaming you," Alicia retorted, beginning to replace her plating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll be lucky if you wake up in time for breakfast," Rex responded, beginning to replace his plating also.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like Ge'verd would let me sleep in. I swear he can read a chrono. 0600, everyday, he wakes me up. Even after moving here, he still wakes me up at 0600," Alicia said, snapping her chest-plate on. Although Rex had been snapping plating on for almost all of his eleven years, Alicia was faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia tossed her gloves into her helmet, shaking her head. "Do you want me to wait for you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No; go get some sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aye aye, captain!" Alicia quipped, giving an exaggerated salute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex shook his head, hiding a grin. Alicia walked out of the training room, the doors quietly hissing shut behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I've got my work cut out for me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rex thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that's for sure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alicia rolled over, throwing an arm over her eyes as she groaned. She looked up at the chrono in the center of the ceiling, groaning once more as she rolled out of bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>0558, might as well get up, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought. She stumbled the two feet to Ahsoka's bed, nudging the Togruta as she said, "wake up, Snips."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia then stumbled into the refresher, splashing water on her face and taking care of business before returning to her cot. She snapped her plating on, then left, heading towards the training room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia peered into the room after the door slid open, checking for other early risers. After assuring herself of her privacy, she walked into the room, snapping her plating off. She padded to the center of the mat, stretching quickly before she stood in front of a punching bag. She went through the exercises Rex had shown her the previous night as best she could, kicking the punching bag instead of Rex; she found this version less satisfying, however.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wonder how early Alor'ad wakes up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Alicia thought, padding to the pile of plating on the floor. She picked her left gauntlet up, pressing the 'transmit' button as she said, "Alor'ad? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tion gar</span>
  </em>
  <span>'moti, lek?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence pervaded the room for a moment before the comlink crackled. Alicia could hear Rex mutter something indistinguishable, then “Lek, moti. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come to the training room; kicking you is a lot funner than kicking a punching bag. Please?” Alicia asked, shifting from foot to foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You should save your energy for Eclipse; he'll be working you just as hard today as yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what do you expect me to do for an hour, twiddle my thumbs and stare at the ceiling?” Alicia questioned, plopping down onto the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep. Read a datapad. Help Canner do whatever he tells you to. Do you want me to go on?” Rex quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I think that's enough ideas. What time is it? There's no chrono in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“0632. You have 28 minutes until breakfast. May I suggest scrubbing the refresher floor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may, but that doesn't mean that I'll do it. And in 27 minutes? That 'fresher is huge. Besides, I'm sure people are in it; I highly doubt they'd appreciate me trying to scrub the floor while they try to scrub themselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which 'fresher are you talking about?” Rex asked, slightly confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That communal 'fresher that all the guys in this section use. Which one did you mean?” Alicia answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Ahsoka's.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” was all Alicia could think to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“25 minutes left. You're whittling your time away, Atin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suppose I better find something to do, hadn't I?” Alicia sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might be helpful. Go help Canner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a feeling that that's more than just a suggestion,” Alicia replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll see you at breakfast.” Alicia snapped her plating back on, heading for the mess hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alicia's training continued for two weeks, her ten hour regime remaining the same. Every night after dinner, Rex would teach Alicia melee combat as well. After the third night, Alicia had grown to enjoy the hour of Rex's undivided attention. She had read in the ship's library that the Echani believed that only through combat could one truly understand another person; after her matches with Rex, she believed it. During the lessons, Rex would relax, allowing Alicia a better glimpse into his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the eleventh day, Eclipse met Alicia at the entrance to the training room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's time to see how little you've progressed,” he said, pressing the button to open the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia followed him in, saying, “I believe my progress would surprise you, Sergeant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eclipse said nothing as he glared at Alicia for a moment, finally casting his gaze to the only other person in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander, I appreciate you indulging my request. I believe it's time to put Alicia back in her place,” Eclipse voiced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody cast his eyes to Alicia as he said, “I'm just as interested as you are to see Alicia's progress. I had been planning to come watch anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To measure your progress, we will compare your times and scores to those of the commander. If you match those times, I will consider your training over; if you better those times, I will consider you extremely lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody stepped up to a set of barbels, placing 170 pounds on the bar, lifting it easily. Alicia stepped up to the bar, struggling to lift it. She raised the bar to her waist before setting it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Test one: fail,” Eclipse said, marking something on his datapad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, I matched the commander's weight; you never said I had to match the ease of the feat, simply the feat itself,” Alicia voiced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Men will fall in battle; some will not die immediately. It is the duty of each soldier to help carry the wounded away. How can you fulfill that duty if you cannot even lift that weight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the men weigh approximately the same, correct? So if I can lift Cody, and carry him, then will I pass your first test?” Alicia reasoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that would meet the requirements, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia looked towards Cody, who nodded imperceptibly at her. Alicia executed a fireman's carry quickly, placing Cody over her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where shall I put him, Sir?” Alicia asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jog to the other side of the room and back,” Eclipse replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jogging causes jarring, Sir; more blood loss can occur,” Alicia retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander Cody is not bleeding. In case you misunderstood, Trooper, that was an order, not a suggestion. Move!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Sir!” Alicia began jogging to the other side of the room. “Sorry, Cody,” she said, loud enough that only he could hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“K'</span>
  <em>
    <span>nu'baati,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Cody replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia returned to where Eclipse was standing, setting Cody down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Test one: pass... barely. Now you must run a mile. The commander's previous time was 6:47; however, he will run it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody stepped up to a line on the mats, beginning to run at Eclipse's nod. Alicia twiddled her thumbs as she waited for Cody to finish the mile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“6:01,” Eclipse finally said, writing the time to his datapad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia walked up to the line. She glanced behind her as she heard the doors hiss open. Rex walked in to the training room, followed by Echo, Fives, Vosh, and Boro. Those five men walked over to where Cody and Eclipse stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How's she doing?” Rex asked for all the men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She's passed one test. I'm not sure how many Eclipse has planned for her,” Cody replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which test?” Echo queried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lifting; she had to carry me to the other end of the room and back jogging.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After carrying you, anyone else should be a feather-weight to her; you need to lay off the mush,” Rex quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eclipse shook his head before saying, “may we proceed, Sirs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” Cody replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eclipse nodded at Alicia, who began running.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just one step at a time, Lic. Do not think of how long it takes you, simply take each step as if it is the first. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alicia took long strides, almost bouncing as she hit the mat each time. As she approached the knot of men, she took her helmet off, rolling it onto the floor as she continued running. It had been blocking her view too much to be of any use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thirteen laps made a little over a mile. Eclipse nodded as he wrote down the time on his datapad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well? Did I pass, sir?” Alicia asked, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“6:00. I've seen better times, but you passed. Next is marksmanship,” Eclipse answered. He walked out the door, six men and Alicia following close behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the group reached the shooting range, Eclipse continued, “Both of you can shoot at the same time, since there are several lanes. It should prove interesting to see who beats whose score here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia realized that this test was only a formality; everyone knew she had the best aim onboard </span>
  <em>
    <span>Resolute</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The Mando woman reached 4765 points right before the end-period klaxon sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you reach?” Eclipse asked Alicia first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia told him her score before adding, “I think today's my off-day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“4620. I'm a tactician, what can I say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eclipse wrote something in his datapad, then looked up at Alicia. “I said if you passed I'd consider you fit to serve; I'll keep my word. I didn't expect you to pass, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Sir. Thank you,” Alicia replied, nodding her head slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's only 0917, Atin. Don't think you get to go easy today just because you had a few tests. I think you need to run a few more laps,” Rex said, clapping her on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I beg to disagree...Sir,” Alicia replied. “I think a better chore would be cleaning all the rifles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex cracked a smile. “I never thought I'd hear you say that. I'm sure Bantha Company would appreciate your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead on, Alor'ad, lead on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alicia walked into the mess hall, having returned all the rifles to Bantha Company's barracks. Bantha Company had suffered very heavy losses during the previous battles, and so was reduced to less than forty men. She walked up to the counter, looking for a tray; she found none.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stop serving at 1245,” Canner said, drying a tray with a towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia glanced quickly at the chrono above her head, inwardly groaning at the time displayed; 1250, it said. “Alright,” she replied lightly, striding to her usual table. She slid onto the bench next to Rex, setting her helmet on the floor between her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where's your food?” Fives asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not hungry,” she answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo glanced at the chrono above the counter, nodding knowingly as he said, “Canner won't give you any food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It took me longer to clean the rifles than I thought it would, is all.” Alicia shrugged. She had ran into someone, literally, while she was carrying rifles to the mess hall, so the few minutes she had spent picking up the rifles had thrown off her schedule by 3.45 minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fives pushed his tray of food towards Alicia; there were only a handful of bites left of the mush. “Eat; you're still growing, I'm sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia pushed the tray back, replying, “it won't kill me to skip a meal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fives returned the tray to Alicia, saying, “remember: I'm a superior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia rolled her eyes theatrically, accepting the proffered spoon from Echo. She quickly began eating the nutritional mush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't think I can eat another bite,” Rex said. “There's no point in wasting it, though.” He scraped the bit of mush on to Alicia's tray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Canner gave me more mush than normal. Here,” Kix said, pushing his tray to Alicia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop. I don't want any more of that mush. Let me eat,” Alicia said, returning Kix's tray to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex and Cody's comlinks beeped at the same moment. Anakin Skywalker's voice echoed from the devices. “Come to the bridge. We've got a mission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men who were summoned stood, exiting the mess hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we're about to get new orders,” Coric said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably heading to Wild Space,” Vosh said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna bet? We're heading to Coruscant,” Ahsoka retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is on Coruscant for us to do?” Alicia asked. “The Separatists cannot be crazy enough to attack there, can they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they're not that crazy- or that desperate. They like to give us leave sometimes,” Kix answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” was all Alicia could think to reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>}{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{ }{</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alicia walked into the training room, smiling slightly at the sight of Rex. “You wanted to see me, Alor'ad?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lek. Eclipse gave you a bunch of tests this morning; now it's time for your melee test,” Rex replied, walking towards the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia began removing her plating, piling it up beside the door. When she was finished, she walked over to where Rex stood in the middle of the mat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won't go easy on you tonight, Atin,” Rex said, cracking his knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't know you ever had. I'm going to beat you tonight, I promise,” Alicia said, beginning to circle around Rex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, ad'ika.” Rex swung at Alicia. She ducked, Rex's fist barely passing above her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia swung at Rex's ribs, but the man sidestepped away. She swung again, but Rex grabbed her arm, spinning her around as he pinned her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always be ready for a defensive move; have one to counter. I taught you that a long time ago,” Rex pointed out as Alicia rolled to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia swung again, ducking at the last moment to evade the arm that Rex put out to catch her fist. She hooked one of Rex's feet, knocking him off balance. He rolled twice, springing to his feet as he spun around to face Alicia. He grabbed the fist that was headed for his stomach, attempting to pin Alicia. She ducked and spun as he twisted her arm, loosing his grip on her. She came up behind him, jumping on his back and wrapping her arms around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give up yet, Alor'ad?” Alicia asked, tightening her grip around Rex's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm just warming up!” Rex grabbed Alicia's arm, pulling her off of himself. Alicia tumbled to the floor, not moving. “Get up, ge'verd,” Rex said. Alicia remained still. “Ke'moti. Lic?” Rex walked over to Alicia's side, gently prodding her with his foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia reached out, grabbing Rex's ankle and pulling him down beside her. “Ha!” She yelled. She rolled to her feet quickly, sitting on Rex's abdomen before he could stand. Alicia pinned his arms above his head, beginning to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I would beat you,” she said, loosening her grip on Rex's wrists slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not dead yet,” Rex replied as he rolled over, taking Alicia with him. He stood up, circling around Alicia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alicia took her feet slowly, running possible strategies through her head as she did. She shook her head once, knocking a strand of hair from her eyes. She charged at Rex, shouldering him in the stomach as she ran. She once again pinned Rex, sitting atop his stomach. The female Mando'ad punched him in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of the soldier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex pushed Alicia off, remaining on his back. He lay like that for a moment before propping himself up on his elbows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay; you pass,” he grunted. “You need to stop doing that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? I won, didn't I?” Alicia asked, one corner of her mouth crooked in a smirk. She sat at Rex's side, knees drawn up to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already said you passed. You shouldn't fight dirty, Atin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is that fighting dirty? The goal of combat is to cause your opponent to cease fighting while suffering the least amount of damage to yourself.” Alicia relaxed, stretching one leg out in front of herself as she stared at Rex. “I used that as a last resort; I was completely outmatched in all areas of the fight, and I knew that victory was impossible using standard combat techniques, so I had to punch you. And you never said that I couldn't do that,” Alicia pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also never said you couldn't bring a blaster to your lessons but you never did that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A punch to the solar plexus is not a low blow. Besides, you could have kept going.” Alicia tilted her head to one side, puzzlement flashing across her face momentarily. “Why didn't you keep fighting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex did not answer immediately. “Because, knowing you, you'd keep fighting until you were in a bacta tank. We leave in the morning for a mission; you don't need a broken arm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's the mission?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You'll find out when you need to know.” Rex grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I need to know now,” Alicia replied, setting a hand on Rex's chest in the same spot she had punched him earlier. She quirked an eyebrow, a corner of her mouth creeping up ever so slightly as she applied pressure to the diaphragm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex grabbed Alicia's wrist, squeezing as he lifted it. “No you don't; you'll find out tomorrow- if I let you go on the mission.” He let go of her wrist, standing up. He walked to his plating, which lay in a heap on the edge of the mat, and began to dress. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think this mission will be a good shakedown for her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He nodded to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Simple escort mission. What could go wrong?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>